


The Fried Chicken Files

by Ceffyl_Dwr



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Because why didn't he make that?, Chained up, F/M, Food Porn, He made Belial for fucks sake he's nasty, I bet he gets off on degradation, Lucilius has a nasty mind and nobody can convince me otherwise., Reader enjoys it, Reader gets fucked from behind while eating Fried Chicken, Reader is the Primal Beast of Free Will or some shit like that, literally food porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceffyl_Dwr/pseuds/Ceffyl_Dwr
Summary: Reader is a Primal Beast created by Lucilius. She has a smart mouth and sharp tongue and disregard for rules and authority so she has taken to calling him a "Bucket of Fried Chicken." Lucilius does not take this lying down and decides his newest creation needs to be taught a lesson. So he devises a very kinky way to make her choose her words a little more carefully.OrLucilius trains his Primal Beast to associate getting fucked by him with eating fried chicken using Pavlovian Methods.
Relationships: Lucilius (Granblue Fantasy)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	The Fried Chicken Files

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinky sex here so 18+ only please.
> 
> This only exists due to two reasons...
> 
> 1.) My friend couldn't stop calling Lucilius "A bucket of Fried Chicken" or any equivalent once she found out he got 12 wings.
> 
> 2.) I once found a great kinky fic involving Piers and soup and ever since I've wanted to write kinky story with food.
> 
> So, now that you know how garbage this thing is, enjoy the show!

It had been three days. You didn’t need to eat but the desire had been hardwired into you and you had been encouraged to act on any and all desires. The smell of the fried chicken on the table in front of you was a cruelty you could barely endure.

“What is on the table?” Your captor, creator, and very strange bedfellow, Lucilius, asked.

“Fried chicken?” You replied, your mouth nearly drooling at the words.

He nodded. “Yes.” Slowly he grabbed a piece of the fried chicken with a pair of forceps and held it up to her nose. “Sniff.” 

Still not understanding exactly what the point of this was, you did as he asked and sniffed. “ Smells like fried chicken?”

He snorted. “Of course it smells like fried chicken, it is fried chicken. I didn’t create a nitwit, I sure hope your brain functions at a higher capacity than that.”

You gave him a confused if somewhat wary look. “Then...why are we doing this?”

“You’re intelligent enough to figure it out as it happens. Or else I’m going to feel this is more akin to beastialty than a worthwhile experiment.” He told you with an exaggerated sigh even though he honestly was not in the least bit tired. “Now keep quiet unless asked a question.”

The chains rattled as you expressed your displeasure. “I don’t think I want to be part of this experiment.”

He gave you an annoyed look. “ Tell me that after the experiment is underway.” He placed the forceps into a clamp that held the chicken directly beneath your nose. “Do not bite it unless instructed to do so. You can speak only to acknowledge my direct order.”

You imagined the feel of the meat in your mouth and the juice coating your tongue. “And if I do?”

“One week, no food. Of any kind.” He responded nonchalantly.

Grumpily you turned away. “Fine.”

Without warning he slapped your thigh hard enough for it to sting. “Did I say you could stop smelling the meat? Put your nose back where it was.”

You grumbled quietly to yourself before moving your head back to the center and taking in a deep whiff of the fried chicken. It smelled delectable, taking up most of your attention. Your stomach rumbled hungrily in protest. At least it took your mind off the humiliating poses you had been trussed up in for the past few days. Seeing that you were a primal beast it hadn’t caused any physical damage but it had certainly humiliated you.

Your arms hung above your head, bare breasts pushed forward by your arched back, and naked legs were spread apart and chained to the floor. The runes in the room drained your power and Lucilius had shut off your ability to manifest your wings to draw on any innate reserves. You were completely at his twisted mercy.

“Good girl, it seems you can obey orders if they’re given to you like one would give a child.” He backhandedly praised, running his hands along your sides, the fingertips barely touching your breasts and stomach while his thumbs pressed up along your shoulder bones. “You’re trembling, tell me why.”

You pulled at your restrained arms. “This isn’t exactly comfortable.”

He felt along the muscles of your arms, digging in a few fingers around the joints. “Nothing feels out of place. Nothing is being pulled to the point of tearing, and no cartilage is being eroded.” With a scowl he slapped your exposed rear end hard enough to leave a hand print behind. “You’re being a nuisance.”

You growled at him, the noise reverberating in your throat like the growl of a beast. “I answered your question.”

His scowl deepened. “Don’t reply with moronic answers. I made you, I know what you can withstand. This is not anywhere close to your limits which must mean your personality is interfering.” He slapped your butt again, this time the force knocking you forward and off balance. “Next time you start whining make sure it’s about something worthwhile.”

You rattled your chains again. “Doing that isn’t going to get you what you want.” 

He sniffed at your little display, “Really? How about this?” He asked, cupping his hand between your legs and digging his fingernails into the delicate flesh hard enough to leave indentations. “How does this feel?”

With a snarl that cut off halfway you forced yourself to go limp. “I’ll behave.”

“Good.” He stated, worming his fingers between your folds and rubbing at your inner walls with absolutely no warning. “You still didn’t state how you feel. Do I have to run a diagnostic on your sensory systems or your processing capabilities?” He snapped before failing to bite back a groan as he pinched one of your folds and tugged lightly sending what felt like electricity shooting up your spine and warming your belly. “Hurry up I don’t have all day.”

“Hu-hungry…” You gasped, trying to rub your legs together but failing miserably as the chains held tight.

“Acceptable.” He mused, nodding to himself.

He walked around you and discarded his robe. You heard the heavy fabric crumple to the floor before he grabbed your hips, digging his sharp nails into the flesh above your hip bones making you hiss in pain. He wore nothing beneath the robes and so his aching cock was quickly shoved between your legs, forcing itself to rub against your thighs.

With a grunt he bucked against your backside until his hips were flush with yours, his cock-head peeking out from your thighs slick with his arousal. “Put your teeth around the chicken but do not bite.” He ordered.

Hesitantly you opened your mouth and let your teeth rest gently on the crust of the fried chicken. Almost immediately you were overcome by the urge to tear into the meat, devour it until the bone was picked clean. Still you held your tongue back and forced yourself not to bite. You were rewarded by his hand running through your hair, massaging your scalp lightly. A purr escaped your throat as you closed your eyes in bliss.

“You’d think I’d made you part feline with the noises you make.” He noted, continuing to massage your scalp as he weakly bucked against your backside in a slow steady rhythm. “If you had a tail it would be up in the air, begging me like the insatiable creature that you are.”

With deep-throated growl you jerked your head away from his hands. In retaliation he grabbed a fistful of your hair and yanked back. You squealed and he released his grip, running his hands once again through your hair while the fingernails of his other hand pierced your skin leaving thin trails of blood running down your leg.

“So disobedient.” He commented, a note of disappointment in his voice. “Just because I made apparent your slutty nature doesn’t mean you can move around like that, you could have accidentally bitten the chicken. Do you want to feel the sensation of starvation for a week?”

Frustrated, you wriggled back into position, careful of the chicken. You weren’t given much time to think about why all of this was happening as his thrusts grew stronger. He moved his hand from your hip to between your legs, holding the folds open and angling his cock so the tip was pressing against your entrance, his breath hot on your back as he hunched over you.

“Bite!” He commanded forcefully as he rammed himself inside of you, burying himself halfway before losing momentum and lodging his cock deep between your unyielding inner walls.

With barely a second thought you tore into the chicken. You felt your fangs pierce the crispy coating and a splash of spiced liquid hit the roof of your mouth and coated your tongue as Lucilius thrust forward again. You felt the chicken meat start to rip as his heavy balls slapped against your thighs, reigniting the pain from his previous hand slaps to your rear. He panted into your ear as you swallowed the chunk of meat.

“Again!” He demanded, his voice sounding more forceful than before as he pulled his hips back and the crest of his cock caught on your clenching inner walls, the friction making you both moan.

The juice dribbled down your chin as you messily took another bite. You nearly choked on it as he bottomed out again, his thrusts taking on a moderate pace but with enough force to knock you forward. With each thrust you bit into the chicken, the momentum driving your fangs in deep. His grunts became labored panting as he shoved himself deep inside of you causing the pressure in your belly to swell and the fire heating your whole body to grow. At the same time all you could taste and smell was fried chicken. He kept pumping with such vigor that you quickly found yourself lost in the ecstasy of the merciless rough friction, bits of breading falling from your open lips.

“Stop!” He demanded as his movements grew more rapid, jerking you back forth, his drool shining against your back. Your sensitive butt and thighs now completely overstimulated from the pounding of his hips into yours.

Obediently you locked your jaw and dropped your hold on the nearly devoured piece of meat. More wanton moans escaped your open mouth as each thrust began to feel like you were being impaled by a spear of fire. You whined as the heat and pressure became too much and your hips eagerly met his as you chased your release.

“Bite hard.” He grunted into your ear, his teeth nipping at the shell before he buried his nose in your hair and inhaled deeply.

Your teeth punctured the fried chicken once again with enough force to break the bone. The splash of juice burst from the chicken and the smell of the spices in the breading filled your nose once again as you felt the pressure in your core reach a breaking point and gasped. Your inner walls clenched with a fury, enveloping his cock in an intense heat. With a shallow thrust he came as well, filling you with each shallow buck of his hips. His thrusts stuttered to a stop as he slumped over your back, letting you milk him dry.

You moaned loudly before swallowing the last morsel of chicken, the taste still lingering on your tongue. Gently he slid his hand from your hair to your back, running his fingertips up and down in a soothing motion as he rested against your upper shoulder.

“Did you enjoy the fried chicken?” He asked after he took a few moments to catch his breath. “What did you think about as you ate it?” He continued, standing up and letting his now limp cock slide out of you with an obscene noise.

You felt your body involuntarily relax against the chains. “Obviously I thought about what you were doing to me.” You snapped with almost no venom. “Now why did I have to eat fried chicken?”

He smirked and shrugged back on his robe but kept it open so you could see his entirely nude front. Slowly he bent down until he was in front of you at face level. You could see the wicked amusement in his perpetually tired looking eyes.

“You have developed a habit of comparing me, your creator, to this fried food. As such, I have decided to punish you. Since you seem to think I am fried food I will make you sexually aroused by the inane nickname you have bestowed upon me without my consent. ” He palmed a sweaty hand between your legs and slowly dragged it upwards, smearing the mixture of your combined release leaking down your thighs up over your stomach and breasts. “Now involuntarily you’ll start dripping with want whenever you address me as a “Bucket of Fried Chicken” ” Casually he wiped his hand off on your arm. “Maybe next time think before addressing me in such a ridiculous manner.”

You groaned in embarrassment and annoyance. “ You’re trying to ruin good food and a good nickname over something like that?”

He walked over to the bowl of fried chicken on the table. “I wouldn’t be so sure. Is it considered ruined if whenever you hear the words ‘fried chicken’, your mouth starts watering and your thighs get slick with need? I’d say I’ve merely amplified your initial reactions to both myself and the food you have so stupidly decided to egregiously equate me to.”

“Your stupid plan won’t work…” You sullenly replied, half trying to convince yourself. The very idea of getting turned on by fried chicken was utterly mortifying.

“From one round I agree, you aren’t that easily trained.” He stated, grabbing another set of forceps and picking up more fried chicken. “This treatment will repeat every three hours for two days. After the treatment is complete you will be given permission to call me such an egregiously incorrect name all you desire.“ He informed with a cruel laugh before walking out of the room leaving you chained up, sticky, and blissfully spent with the faintest hint of fried chicken on your lips.


End file.
